1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an active control system and, more particularly, to a windshield wiper controller, an optical raindrop detector and a detection method thereof for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The wiper for vehicles is used to remove the dust and water attached to the windshield of car so as to provide a clear view to the driver. Conventional windshield wipers are manually controlled by a driver through a switching device to change the wiping frequency and the wiping speed according to the actual clearness of view. Using hits way, the concentration of the driver can be distracted in driving.
In order to increase the driving safety and make the vehicle equipment more user-friendly, an auto wiper control system gradually becomes standard equipment in a vehicle. Conventional auto wiper control systems can automatically determine the wiping frequency of a wiper according to the driving speed or the rainfall amount. As the auto wiper control system based on driving speed does not determine the wiping speed of the wiper according to an actual rainfall amount, it has low control accuracy.
Generally an auto wiper control system based on rainfall amount may include an optical, a conductive, a capacitive, a piezoelectric or an audio raindrop sensor configured to detect rainfall amount. As the optical raindrop sensor is not easy to be disturbed, it is broadly used in various vehicles.
Accordingly, the present disclosure further provides a windshield wiper controller, an optical raindrop detector and a detection method thereof that may identify rain intensity by analyzing the intensity variation of every pixel in image frames captured by an image sensor to accordingly control the motion of a wiper.